Spirited Away
by Meira Kurosaki
Summary: Konnichiwa! This is my first ever fanfic [also my first CCS fic]... 2 spirits bring S+S together...and lets them share 'The Element Cards'! ~I replaced the one and only chapter 1 with new text. Please R&R! Arigato!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Card Captor Sakura. I only own my CCS stuff, like my computer pictures of them and the fan… ^_^' but still I don't own CCS. ^_^;;

Author's note: Hello! This is my first ever fanfic and my first CCS fic. ^_^ I kind of changed some stuff from the previous version of this fic… ^^ Oh yeah, before I forget, even if it was a looong time already, I would like to send my warmest thanks to Lea, my close friend, for giving me an idea for making this fic, and Nikki Hiiragizawa and Syaoran no Hime, my friendly fellow fanfic writers, for their help, tips, and suggestions. ^__^ Well, let's get on with the fic… but before that, take note that in the beginning of the fic, Syaoran is not yet in love with Sakura. But as we get further with the story (hopefully), he will fall in love with her… ^_^ Some of the chapter titles for this fic will be in Japanese — but don't mind it so much, since it just crossed my mind… ^^' By the way, the story might be slightly OOC… so please forgive me… ^_^;; Youshi~ let's start… please read and review! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

Spirited Away

Chapter 1 — Kimi wo sagashiteru

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

_…Long ago, in ancient _China___, there was a war…_

_…A green-eyed maiden slowly cradled the bloodied body of a soldier— her lover. She cried, and she didn't mind the blood stained on her own clothes. She looked around, there were arrows, and the clashes of swords can be heard… the sky was red— blood red. Her eyes widened at the sight. She then went near a bush and she hid there with her lover, and she hugged him. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks, and the soldier slightly smiled at her and he held her hand._

_"You don't need to cry…" the amber-eyed soldier softly said, holding the cheek of Ying Fa, gently._

_"But… but…" the maiden stammered. "Xiaolang…"_

_"Even if I die, I won't leave you… I'll watch over you…" the man said, and he coughed out some blood. Ying Fa cried some more. She kissed him on the lips. After that short moment, Xiaolang smiled. "I… love… you… Ying… Fa……" he said, his amber eyes fading… and then his eyes slowly closed. His hand lost grip of the maiden's hand, and his head was now slumped on Ying Fa's arm. There was a slight smile on his face. Ying Fa cried even more, and she hugged him tight._

_"No… Xiaolang…" she sniffed, and she wailed in agony. "NO!!!!! XIAOLANG!!!!!!!!!"_

_Ying Fa was sitting down, in front of Xiaolang's body, still crying bitter tears. She didn't notice that the enemies 'found' her. They shot arrows at her, but she evaded it. She disappeared. The enemy soldiers looked around, she was behind them. She was standing up, and her bangs covered her eyes. She looked up, eyes glowing, but the tears were still there._

_"You… killed… him…" she said, and the enemy soldiers just stared at her, grinning._

_"You… killed… him…" she repeated, and land around her was starting to crack. The enemies stepped back, and they gazed in amazement and in fear. The land around Ying Fa became a small crater, and now she was in mid-air, since her feet doesn't touch the ground anymore. Then she started glowing, and she continued to glow until her whole body can't be seen. Suddenly small, glowing rectangles flew out, and it went to one direction— maybe to the sky. In a while Ying Fa's 'glow' faded, she uttered something. "Xiaolang… I… love… you… forever… wait… for… me…" she said, and she crashed on the ground, unconscious. The enemy soldier went near her, and he examined if she was dead. He grinned._

_"She's dead," he announced to his comrades, and they left their bodies in the field._

_The war continued, and soon— after some years, peace was restored to the land._

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

_"Xiaolang…"_

_"Ying Fa…"_

_The two souls hugged each other in the cold darkness. Their auras glowed a golden glow, and the glowing rectangles, now cards, from before, appeared. They glanced at each of them as the cards had their character. The fly, the teleport, the timeshield… some were the same with the Clow cards, while the others were not. The two souls smiled at each other as the cards flew to Xiaolang's hand. They thought about to whom they are going to give the cards._

_The two souls held each other's hand and they disappeared in the darkness, and they searched… for the right owner of the 'Element cards'…_

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

_…I looked around, there were dead bodies, blood-tainted soil… I looked up and I saw the sky—which was so red. I shivered in fear, I looked at my hands, cradling this man… bloodied, hurt… he was holding my hand… I cried and I kissed him, he smiled back at me, 'I love you' he said, and I was slightly happy… but in a while, he was dead… and again I was lonely… 'no… he can't be…' I said, still crying… I hugged him tight, and I shouted with all my might…_

"NO!!!!!! XIAOLANG!!!!!!"

Sakura woke up with a start, and she was breathing fast. Tomoyo woke up also and she tried to calm Sakura down.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, full of concern.

Sakura slowly calmed down, and she nodded.

"A nightmare?"

"Kind of…" Sakura replied. Tomoyo slightly tilted her head in wonder.

"What is it like?"

"Mmm… etou… it's like as if there was a war… and I was holding this man, who was bloody and hurt…" Sakura scratched her head. "It's hard to remember—but I don't want to remember it. I might have more nightmares…" Sakura stated, and Tomoyo nodded.

Tomoyo glanced at her clock. It was 11:30 pm. "Daijobu, Sakura-chan. Let's get back to sleep… we need lots of energy for the second day of camp…" Tomoyo gave Sakura a smile.

"Yup!" Sakura replied.

And they went back to sleep.

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

Author's note: Ok, that was short… but I hope it's ok anyway… ^_^;; Saa let's continue… Jaa ne! ^_^


End file.
